


Day 11 - Izuki - trace

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Izuki, the king of puns”, “The eagle eye from Uruguay”, all these titles didn’t matter anymore. He, who’s used to attention, to shouting jokes in the middle of a nerve wracking game… is at a loss of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11 - Izuki - trace

“Izuki, the king of puns”, “The eagle eye from Uruguay”, all these titles didn’t matter anymore. He, who’s used to attention, to shouting jokes in the middle of a nerve wracking game… is at a loss of words.   
From the first moment he met you he has a hard time speaking whenever you smile. One look in your eyes and his head is as empty as the joke book isle at his favourite book shop. Which is unfortunate, because you love his jokes.   
“You know what my shirt is made of?” “No, what?” You giggle eagerly, your small fingers tracing delicate patterns on said shirt, right were his heart is. “Ah, I forgot the punch line…” He blushes bright red, but he can’t help it, not when you’re touching him, giggling, eyes bright. He wonders if he will ever get used to you.  
Seirin secretely hopes he never will, because even though a live struck idiot is hard to endure, they only ever have to listen to the first line of izukis jokes.   
But when Izuki finally manages to think even when his heart is beating loudly in his chest, team Seirin have to endure something even worse than his jokes: Izuki playing connect the dots with his girlfriends freckles WHILE making jokes. “Tracing your freckles puts me in a trance!”


End file.
